Atlantis 2054: New Adventure
by DemolExpert
Summary: Dickie and Aleks are my own characters. The new adventure to Atlantis is waiting.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, before you read, read this information.**_

**2025**- first carjet and bikejet. Types of flying car and bikes which use electricity.

**2030**- First operation on transplantation of brain from old man to his young clone.

**2036**- Japan officially created first cyborg with brains of living man.

**2041-2050**- The Third World War. The main actions were held in Africa. Fascists base in Antarctica stroke with bombs on Washington, Moscow, London, France. The most part of popularity of these cities died in fire. After that, fascists started to provide their operations in Africa, Europe, USA.

**2050**- Paris peace contract. Was united World League and presidents of countries created a Constitution of World.

**2051**- Russia didn't exist anymore on map. There're two countries: European Russia and Siberian Russia.

_**What happened to characters of Atlantis?**_ Well, they're all safe and sound…Almost all.


	2. Chapter 2

New-Washington was woken up by the sun. There started to appear carjets and in a small house in the living district of New-Washington a usual girl of 17 years was sleeping in her bed until the alarm clock haven't started to play.

"Hate…" she sat in bed and something metal grabbed this alarm. Her right hand has been replaced with sophisticated prosthetics and girl used to call it "Metallica". Sometimes she used it at weapon of self-defense because of her metal fingers. They were made as claws and can harm person or cut something.

Girl's name was Dickie. She preferred calling herself "Di". Dickie lost her parents during the Third World War which started at 2041 and finished at 2050. To be honest, Di didn't regret about the lost of her parents. What was lost once, wouldn't return to you. What Dickie remembered clearly it's a man who saved her when parents were killed. A strange Italian with earring in his right ear and a crystal necklace. He didn't tell her his name but after war he promised to find her. That didn't happen. Di had cried sometimes and then she forgot about him too.

Dickie went out on the street and sat at bikejet. Everything changed in this world. Old people said that it was a progress. Technical revolution and Third World War did their job. People started to understand that they were a part of nature and sometimes Dickie saw trees and parks.

New-Washington was divided into two parts. First part was living district, where lived citizens. Second was their work district. Huge skyscrapers, offices and etc. Di wasn't a part of all that. Dickie was going to leave as heard someone's voice:

"Dickie! My Sweetie! Where are you going?" Aleksey was Russian who immigrated in US during the War. Russia was divided because of her conflicts inside. Siberia and European part of Russia were now two different countries with their own religion, politics and hymns. Aleksey was 45-years old man who took care about Di after war. Blonde-haired man with blue eyes and pale skin. He wore brown suit and hands-free on his left ear.

"Man, man… Let me explain. I, Dickie, wanna to ride a bikejet a little and you get not in time. Do you know what I will do to you?" said Di and Aleks nervously smiled. They were living together for four years and seldom could get along. Their neighbors always heard mutterings and Russian speech.

"Sweetheart, I'm not gonna hurt you. Just…" But Di didn't listen to him. Her eyes were watching at slowly walking man to her. _Fuck, he's so familiar… Except scar on his right eye…_- suddenly her eyes widened. A crystal earring and crystal necklace. Her steps were fast and then she ran to stranger. Di hugged him and then said:

"Man… You kept your promise…" stranger was slowly chewing his match between lips and lazily smiled.

"Yep… Excuse that I was absent for so long…You know, Chinese laundry, flower shops… "

"Hey, hey, what's going on? Di, you're… you're innocent like a virgin in first night! Who is this?" Dickie looked firstly at Aleksey and then at Italian. Man sighed and gave Aleks hand:

"Vincenzo Santorini. But please, don't…" Aleksey's jaw dropped down and eyes widened. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"You're… a legend! You were in Paris, where was signed Paris peace contract! Man, I like you! You… You…"

"Aleks, shut up, we got it." Dickie rolled her eyes and looked at Santorini. "When did you get this scar?"

"Later, kid, later. Let's go to one perfect bar because I haven't seen a perfect woman's body for a long time."

The strip bar "Joker's plate" was full of men who could stare and watch strip dance for hours. Women in this night club will do all for your money. Vinny, Aleks and Di came in and sat before barman. Fat Latino in his 40-ies seeing them, smiled:

"Captain Vi! Which girl do you wanna today? " Dickie looked at Italian skeptically and last one answered:

"Wait and see." He ordered three glasses of cocktail as heard barman's voice:

"And now let me introduce you: Miss Mechanic!" the audience became silent and Vincenzo with Aleks turned to stage.

"Did you see that girl?" asked Vincenzo as barman whispered:

"Exclusive. She came to us saying that heard about you, Vi." Santorini lazily smiled but when he saw girl he couldn't believe his eyes. The girl who was dancing on stage was…

"AUDREY?" Dickie turned around. Miss Mechanic danced perfectly. Men were whistling and threw money on stage. Only Santorini was looking angrily. He went through the crowd of excited men and jumped out on stage. Audrey saw him and went slowly to Italian as cat.

"Kid, kid, what're ya doin'? Is that Audrey whom I know?" she kissed him and taking his hand went with him backstage. Di was amused and said:

"Hey, barman, get your ass up and show us a way to the backstage!" Barman wanted to kill Dickie but knew that his customer won't please this. They went to the backstage and soon find Audrey and Vinny in V.I.P. room. Audrey was wearing his heavy green coat.

"Hi, Dickie. I've heard about you from his stories." Vincenzo waved his hand and looked at Ramirez. "By the way, I must check your body, old jerk."

"Wait, wait, body?" asked Aleks. "I didn't understand."

But mechanic didn't listen to him. The monitor appeared in front of her sight and then she took a needle. Santorini muttered:

"Babe, It's… Ouch." Dickie saw that he became blind and it was like he turned off with the help of that needle.

"What have you done to him?" Ramirez was scanning his body and smiled.

"I must explain you… Well, the man's sitting in front of you isn't a man whom you know. He's a first… How can I tell ya… Cyborg in some means."

"How did he die, Audrey?" one more lost… It was so hard that Dickie wanted to cry but she heard his voice:

"Chinese laundry… Boom! No more Chinese laundry. No more flower shop. No more Vinny- man. Greeting to Vinny- cyborg." Dickie's jaw dropped down.

"Even when he's turned off, he can still speak and joke. Yeah, Vinny?"

"Hey, Aud, what about new trip… You know… Where."

"Then our old crew must meet again, bomb- throwing Italian. " when she finished, monitor disappeared with needle in Vinny's left arm and his mind turned on.

"Wow… It was like a boom. Good boom." Dickie sat on the floor and was staring at it. The man who saved her was cyborg! That's why… He didn't pay attention at bullets! She saw someone's hand and looked at man. Italian was sadly smiling.

"Excuse me that didn't phone ya or left you message." He helped Di to stand up. "Ya know, there are a lot of pluses and minuses… And one of them…"

Aleksey and Di saw how Audrey changed. She was sad and disappointed. Vincenzo was feeling the same.

"Kissing the cold lips is like a desperate kiss. i… I can't even love him normally!" Her eyes filled with tears and demolition expert sat next to her.

"Babe, relax. Take it all easy." He smiled and took her tears away. "Let's take them with us."

"You know the rules."

Dickie and Aleks changed glances. They didn't understand what they were talking about. Audrey looked at Aleks and then she said:

"Atlantis. Does that sound familiar?"


End file.
